1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a garment with an integrated hydration system, suitable for use by skiers and snowboarders.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people like to partake in outdoor activities that require strenuous exertion, and need to remain hydrated while doing so. This need is very inconvenient, as some of these activities such as skiing, snowboarding and snowmobiling require participants to be in more remote locations. The use of water bottles is an insufficient solution to this problem as many sports, including the aforementioned ones, require participants to maintain free use of their hands for balance and control. Moreover, the use of water bottles also raises the risk of injury to the individual during a fall because the person may land on the water bottle. Relying on water bottles also inconveniences participants by interrupting their activities and even requiring them to remove protective gear such as gloves to open the bottle, thereby exposing participants to the elements.
Hydration packs allow the user to hydrate themselves without interrupting the sports activity and do not require continuous use of the individual's hands. However they are typically worn as a backpack, which is often subject to impact when users fall. Further, because backpacks are typically worn on the outside of the user's clothing, the fluid in the reservoir is subject to freezing if the user is engaged in winter sports such as skiing, snowboarding or snowmobiling. And because hydration packs are designed to be worn on the back by the user they are more prone to damage when the person engaged in sporting activities falls on their back. Backpacks also present a problem for skiers and snowboarders riding chairlifts because the do not allow the user to lean back against the chair backrest and may even be caught on a moving chairlift, causing a significant safety hazard.
While some hydration systems are incorporated into a garment, they are still located on the back and therefore don't reduce the risk of damage when the user falls.
U.S. Publication No. US2008/0277443 describes a hydration system designed specially for firefighters. The hydration system is incorporated into a frame that is to be worn on the exterior of a firefighter's coat. The hydration system is designed to be hands free and makes up only one part of the frame, as it is to be multifunctional for the use of a firefighter. The pouch containing the hydration system is one of two pouches that are fixed to the frame. The other pouch is not a hydration system, and intended to be used to hold protective survival gear for the firefighter such as a mask and one other accessory.
Australia Patent Application No. AU2012/100188 describes a hydration system that is attached to a jacket or coat. The fluid reservoir of the hydration system is located in a pouch on the inside of the back of the jacket or coat. Attached to the pouch is a flexible tube. The tube runs along the torso of the body from the back to the front. There is an opening in the front of the torso where the tube can temporarily pass through for the wearer's use. This allows the user to access the hydration system by pulling the flexible tube through the opening. Normally the flexible tube remains within the garment until needed.
U.S. Publication No. US2002/0124294 describes a hydration system for surfers and other sports participants. This hydration system is designed to minimize the disruption of the sports activity. The hydration system contains a removable fluid container to which is attached flexible tubing. It is to be worn on the inside of the back of an upper body garment, such as a wetsuit vest. The garment is made of a semi-flexible material that is stiff enough to maintain its shape and adjust to the physique of the user. The garment also includes side panels made up of material that is both flexible and body conforming such as Lycra®.
Thus, there exists a continuing need for a garment with an integrated hydration system having fluid reservoirs located along the sides of the garment. The position of the reservoir pouches reduces possibility of damage to the hydration system when the user falls on their back, as is common in outdoor activities such as skiing and snowboarding. The present invention substantially fulfills this need.